Delightful
by Shwoo
Summary: A short fic about what might have happened while travelling to Earth in UNDERCOVER, from Lenny's point of view. One shot.


Lenny sat in the helicopter, watching the Kids Next Door prepare for their mission. He couldn't believe how easily they'd swallowed his story. It was almost too easy, but Lenny knew that he was smarter than the average Kids Next Door operative. Of course, all of the Delightful Children were, so this was not surprising. Not surprising at all.

Nigel was handing out booklets. Lenny saw Wallabee glance through his, then throw it down in disgust.

"Do we have to imitate those Delightful Dorks again?" he whined. Lenny smiled to himself. One of these days, someone in the Kids next Door was going to run out of insults beginning with D.

"Numbuh Four... We've been over this before..." said Nigel, almost patiently.

"I always feel like a need a bath!" said Wallabee. He stomped over to an old arcade game, sticking his tongue out at Lenny on the way.

"How... juvenile," said Lenny, watching him.

"Don't worry about Mister Grouchypants!" said Kuki, skipping over to Lenny. "He still thinks you're eeeeevil."

"Yes, I know..." said Lenny, putting his helmet back on and retracting it into his retainer so that he wouldn't have to carry it. Kuki giggled.

"Do that again!" she said.

Lenny barely heard, as he was thinking of a way a way to make Wallabee trust him. Kuki quickly lost interest, and went to whisper to Hoagie. Talking about Lenny, no doubt.

The trip to the coffee rig would take most of the hour Lenny claimed that they had. Unless something had happened, the others would be in position by now. If not, they would have to cut their losses. That meant no coffee for a while. Lenny thrived on coffee, all the Delightful Children did. If they lost this rig... Father would be displeased. Lenny dwelled on Father's displeasure until he was shaken from his thoughts by a yell from the back of the helicopter.

"Cruddy flames!"

Wallabee seemed to be losing his game fairly badly, judging from how hard he was kicking the machine. Lenny approached him and looked over his left shoulder.

"Is that the original Donkey Kong arcade game?" he asked politely.

"Who wants to know?" said Wallabee sullenly.

Lenny didn't respond. He knew the game from the countless hours spent in front of the Nintendo 64 back when he was... different. Of course, the original was probably slightly different.

Wallabee died again, and turned to face Lenny angrily. Lenny kept his face carefully neutral.

"I believe the flames on that level would be easier to avoid if you waited for them to come out, then climbed up the opposite ladder," he said, dredging up the knowledge from a long forgotten corner of his brain.

Wallabee grumbled, but tried it. He was surprised when it worked reasonably well, and angry when he was completely thrashed on the third level. He kicked the game again and faced Lenny.

"Do you play a lot of games or somethin'?" he said.

"Not anymore," said Lenny, surprised to note that he almost missed gaming. Being away from the others was having a more negative on him effect than he'd predicted. They'd predicted. They.

"Huh," said Wallabee. He fidgeted. "What's it like, anyway?"

"What is what like?" Lenny was puzzled.

"Bein'... you know, a freak," said Wallabee.

"Surprisingly pleasant," said Lenny coldly, then wondered if he'd made an error.

"Oh yeah?" said Wallabee aggressively. "If it's so "pleasant," then how come you're on our side?"

"Mere pleasantness is not enough to completely assure one's allegiance," said Lenny, hoping that he'd used enough vocabulary words to confuse Wallabee.

"Yeah, whatever," replied Wallabee, his eyes slightly glazed. Lenny smiled inwardly. He--They could always rely on Wallabee's stupidity.

Lenny turned to leave, when Wallabee called, "Hey, freak boy!"

Lenny turned.

"I would prefer it if you would not call me--"

"You wanna play me?" said Wallabee, waving at a different machine. It appeared to be a fighting game of some sort.

"Uh... yes," said Lenny, taken aback. "All right."

They played. Wallabee won.

"All right!" said Wallabee. "Take that!"

He punched the air. Lenny narrowed his eyes.

"I demand a rematch," he said.

"Sure, if you wanna get your butt whooped again!" said Wallabee, pressing Start.

It was close, but Lenny won, having figured out Wallabee's strategy. Being brainwashed had its advantages. No, Delightfulised, not brainwashed. And there were no downsides at all.

Wallabee shoved his hands into his pockets and muttered something under his breath.

"You're okay, freak boy," he added.

Lenny attempted a smile. At least he didn't suspect him anymore.

"You should be practicing," he said, glancing out the window. They'd reached the Earth. "The coffee rig is only five minutes away."

"Five minutes?" said Wallabee in surprise. He ran off to sit with the rest of his team. Nigel raised an eyebrow.

"Glad you decided to join us, Numbuh Four," he said as Wallabee sat down.

Lenny went to the bathroom. Once inside, he slipped a communicator out of his pocket.

"I am in place," he said quietly.

"As are we. Have you encountered any problems?" said the others, their voices tinny from the piece of junk communicator Lenny was forced to use. Anything better would have aroused the Kids Next Door's suspicions.

"Wallabee didn't trust me at first, but I have allayed his suspicions," said Lenny. "The other Kids Next Door do not suspect a thing."

"Excellent," said the others. They started to laugh, and Lenny almost joined in. Then he reminded himself that they couldn't afford to alert to Kids Next Door to their plan. Not when they were this close. But still, he wanted to do something that reminded him that he was part of something bigger. Anything.

The others hung up, and Lenny stared at the communicator for a full thirty seconds. Then he flushed the toilet, and left the bathroom to watch over the next stage of the plan. 


End file.
